Why won't he leave?
by ShortMcCake
Summary: Allen and Road have been meeting each other secretly for a few months now. Road wants Allen to join the Noah but Allen just can't. Why won't he leave for her? AllenXRoad.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AllenXRoad one shot. I hope you all enjoy this. I thought of it randomly while just sitting down doing 's kind of weird someone would think of this while doing nothing. Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own D Gray-man!**

* * *

><p>He knew this was a bad idea. Hell, he knew this was a bad idea from when he first went to meet her three months ago. Did it stop him then? No it really didn't. His desire to stay with her, even though they shouldn't be together, threw all reasoning out the window. though this time he was going to end this. The guilt of betraying his friends in this way was to much for him. He was an exorcist and she was a Noah. She was the enemy. the boy shook his head as he continued to walk down the street towards the inn where they always met. He hated seeing her as an enemy. It killed him in side.<p>

The white-haired boy walked into the inn. The inn keeper knew him very well from these past few months. She smiled at him as she held out a key, "She is already waiting for you sir. I hope what ever problem that keeps you two apart and having to meet secretly here goes away. You two are just so perfect for each other." the boy returned the inn keepers smile. Taking the key and say a small 'Thank you' as he left up stairs towards the same room as always.

He stood outside the door contemplating with himself. What the inn keeper said kept playing in his mind. _'I really do want to be with her. Through this whole war. i want to be able to hold her at the end. I can't let go of what I have now.'_ He took a deep breath. It still didn't stop the guilt.

Sighing to himself one more time before he unlocked the door, opening it up to see the young girl laying down on the bed with her eyes closed and breathing deeply, indicating that she was asleep. He smiled at this as he closed the door behind him and took off his black exorcist coat hanging it off the back of the chair in front of the desk that was also in the room. He walked across the room towards the bed. He lied down putting his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moved a bit but only to get in a more comfortable position as he cuddled with her.

He stared at her sleeping face with a slight smile. she looked so peaceful in her dream. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. His previous thoughts came back to mind and his smile faded from his face as he thought intently on them.

He didn't notice that the girl he had in his arms had woken up looking at his face. She has seen this face before. It wasn't that long ago when he was thinking about leaving her. Last time she yelled at him and then he pulled her into a kiss. This time though she wasn't about to let him make her forget what he was thinking about. She sat up causing the boy to look at her as a smile plastered on his face. She just stared at him. "You were thinking about it again, weren't you?" Her voice showed no sign of emotion. He knew this was a bad thing.

"Road..." He began but was cut off by her.

"No! Last time you didn't let me finish my thoughts on the matter." For the first time in a long time she looked hurt. Almost in pain and he knew it was because of himself. "Allen, Your not the only one going behind your families back. Your not the only one lying so you can come see me." She put her hand on his cheek, "So just stop. Please." A tear slid down Road's cheek.

Allen couldn't help himself. He grabbed Road and pulled her to him. Making Road, in the process straddle him. He latched his lips onto hers pouring his desire, need, and affection for her into it. She pulled away, but not before she matched her desire, need, and affection with his. Allen looked hurt at the fact that she pulled away from him. Road still looked hurt and upset over all this. Allen looked her up at her yellow-gold eyes and smiled. "Road, I know I am not the only one lying. It is because of that that I feel that we shouldn't continue meeting each other like this." He wiped a tear off her face, "I can't make you live with guilt."

Road shook her head. "I don't live with guilt, Allen. If I could live with guilt then I would have by all the people I have killed." Road let out an aggravated sigh, "Your such an idiot. Always thinking of others before yourself." She let out a low laugh, "Ironic how you are with a Noah when you care so much for the human race."

Allen knew where this conversation was going and he didn't like it. "Don't say it Road."

"You know it is true though Allen!" Road shouted. Allen shook his head in defiance. She hated this part about him. "You know that the 14th lives in you Allen. we could be together without any problem if you just accepted that part of you."

Allen looked angry. "You know why I can't do that! I can't betray my friends!"

Road looked equally angry. "You have already betrayed them in a way by being with me!"

Allen flipped Road over and pinned her to the bed. "I already know that Road! That's why I can't betray them anymore." Allen's eyes softened as he looked at her, "I can't betray them more by joining you. I couldn't bare it."

Road's eyes also softened at hearing this. They have had this conversation so many times before. Each time his reason for not joining her different. She wasn't sure if this was his real reason, but she can tell that it is really close to the real reason. Betrayal. Was it because the Noah inside of Allen didn't want to betray another set of family? Or was it because Allen truly didn't want to be like the 14th? Road didn't know and it bothered her that she could not be able to figure it out. "Is that your real reason Allen?" Road asked more out of curiosity then anything else.

Allen froze at that question. Was it the only reason for not wanting to be with Road with no complications? He wasn't sure. He just didn't know. "I... I don't know."

Road Looked at Allen sympathetically. cupping his cheek in her hand she said softly, "Allen..." Road didn't know what to say to the boy. She wasn't use to saying things to make someone feel better. She could tell that Allen was being patient for her to continue which only made her panic. How was she to know what to say to make him feel better? "Uh... Well... I guess..." Allen raised an eyebrow. He found it amusing watching Road try to find words of comfort that he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Road pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from him. "What's so funny?"

Allen smiled and kissed her cheek. "Watching you try to come up with words to make me feel better." He whispered in her ear. Road shivered as his breath grazed her ear. "How long can you stay?" Allen asked as he kissed her neck lightly nibbling it causing her to let out small gasps.

"Not... Long. We have a family meeting in 5 minutes." Not the answer Allen wanted but he knew Road would be back later tonight.

Sighing Allen sat up straight and climbed off the bed. "Then I guess you better get going before your late and they start asking questions."

Road pouted. she wondered why she didn't just lie to Allen so he wouldn't have stopped. "But I don't want to leave."

Allen smiled at her, "I'll be here when you get back." Allen promised.

Road looked at Allen and grinned, jumping off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck planting a kiss on his lips. "You better be or there will be punishment a waiting you." Allen could hear the hint of sadism in those words. He knew what kind of punishment she had in mind and he wasn't particularly wanting to endure that. Road made her door and walked through it.

Allen sighed and sat down on the bed, "i also promise, Road, that I will figure out my true reason on what's keeping me from being with you completely." Allen laid down, deciding to get some sleep before Road showed up again.

* * *

><p><strong>This turned out better than I thought it would. well I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

After the Family meeting Road reappeared at the hotel room Allen is waiting in for her. He had fallen asleep. Road walks over to the white hair boy and examines his features. He looks at peace with himself, but Road knew otherwise. She sits down next to him and moves some of his hair out of his eyes, "Allen, I love you."

The boy shifts slightly and his eyes flutter open. "Hey, Road, sorry I fell asleep," he whisper, forcing himself to sit up; "Did you just get back?" Road nods and lays down. Allen chuckles and lies down beside her. "You just had to wait till I sat up to lay down, didn't you?"

"Of course," She snuggles into his chest and traces along the scar that his own innocence has given to him.

"Road…" Allen begins softly. It gains her attention immediately, knowing that if Allen ever starts off softly it normally meant something serious. "About our conversation befo-."

"It's okay Allen. I understand what you mean."

"Would you let me finish what I am trying to say?" Allen says, scooting back a bit to look at her better. "Now as I was saying; about our conversation before, I know why I can't leave the order to be with you." Road, looks up and into his eyes. surprise written all over her face. "It's because I betrayed you once. What will stop me from betraying you again? I can't handle the thought that once the 14th takes over my body I could possibly hurt you," he lightly traces his fingers down the side of her face, "The thought of actually hurting you in any way tears me apart."

Road grabs the hand that trace the side of her face and kisses his knuckles, "Allen, you never betrayed me. Not me, never me. The 14th couldn't hurt me. Allen," she kisses his cheek, "Both you and the 14th could never hurt me. Neah couldn't because he also loved me."

"I-I don't understand…"

"Allen, there is no need to be afraid of betraying me or hurting me. I trust you. I love you. If you did do anything to hurt me then I would love to take that pain. That's how much I love you." Road caresses his cheek.

Allen sighs and sits up, "But I can't put you through that. I'm sorry." Allen gets up and walks to the door. He stops with his hand on the handle, looking down at the ground. "I am sorry." He then walks out.

* * *

><p><strong>Angst! D: Well people told me I should make this a two shot, so I did. Though I feel the need to make it another chapter. I can't leave Road and Allen like this! It's messed up! Well I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.<strong>


End file.
